This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project aims to define the role of PRMT1 mediated arginine methylation of inhibitory Smads in the regulation of TGF-beta/BMP signaling. We aim to elucidate the molecular mechanism underlying PRMT1 mediated arginine methylation through identifying specific arginine resudes that are methylated, and examine the alteration of signaling response when this methylation is ablated. Assistance from UCSF Mass Spectrometry Facility is critical for achieving our research goals in that mass spectrometric analysis will help us identify target arginine resudes and confirm their methylation status. This will serve as the basis for our project development.